Unrequited love?
by c-plaus
Summary: Cho has a crush on Hermione, but the Gryffindor doesn't know yet. The Ravenclaw's antics at the end of a Quidditch game seemed to have spoiled all her chances of being with Hermione.. or not?
1. Chapter 1 Quidditch

**_A/n: Long time no post huh? Anyways, here's one for you; it's Hermione x Cho~! I'm pretty content with this one, but I think the chars are a bit OOC. Will be better the next chapters, I hope. Uhm, so this is the first chapter, and there will be more ^^ So keep an eye out for them. I do not own the Harry Potter series or the characters used._**

* * *

_~Chapter one - Quidditch~  
_  
The fierce wind blew my hair backwards as I climbed higher. My knuckles were white from holding my broom so tightly, and the leather of the gloves I was wearing was slowly and painfully cutting into my skin. The chill winter air didn't make it any better, I couldn't feel my fingers anymore- or my toes for that matter and the cold was stinging everywhere it could. I suddenly cut off my flight and watched the crowd. Then I spotted her; her brown curls dangling on either sides of her face. She had her scarlet-gold Gryffindor scarf on, pulled tightly around her neck. Her cheeks were red from the cold wind and so was the tip of her nose. I know she isn't too fond of Quidditch, she's just here because Harry wants to see me. Nontheless the sight of her made my heart sway, and I completely forgot my surroundings.

'And Slytherin scores another!'

Oh yeah, Quidditch. If we were intending to win this match I'd better get serious and try to capture that damned Snitch again in stead of staring at her.

I steadied my broom and scanned the field, the air. Not the slightest glimpse of gold. I spurted forward, to the other side of the field. I lead my broom around the opponent's goals, and lowered to a point where my feet almost touched the stiff, frozen grass. As I let my eyes flow over the field yet again, they wandered off- on their on accord, to the petite brunette sitting on the high, wooden stand. She looked so cute with her red cheeks that I smiled involuntarily.

'Yet again, 10 points for Slytherin!'

I was taken back to reality and I glanced up to the darkgreen colored players, who were punching their fists up in the air, roaring loudly. I casted a quick glance to the scoreboard; Slytherin 80, Ravenclaw 60. C'mon girl, get your mind straight and win this!

Then, a faint glisten of gold, on my left side. My stomach lurched with nerves as I set in a sprint to follow it, my eyes not leaving the small orb.

'Seems like Cho has her eyes on something!'

Goddamn it Lee, can't you just shut up for a moment?  
As I made a sudden turn, I saw the Slytherin Seeker right behind me, a grin on his face. I grimaced and pressed my body closer to my broom, which gained speed almost instantly. The little golden ball made another sharp turn, which I followed. The opponent's Seeker however, had to stop and turn to continue, making it only easier for me. The golden orb rushed upwards and so did I. It stopped, as if to see where it wanted to go to. I reached out, but my frozen fingers couldn't bend, and the smooth surfaced ball escaped.

_'Cho, watch it_!'

I turned my head to the source of the voice.  
A Bludger was making it's way to me- fast. My heart missed a beat as I ducked, clinging onto my broom. I spun around, hanging upside down whilst the Bludger roared past me, nearly knocking me off my broom. Just a few feet further in it's flight it was beaten back by one of the blue-robed Beaters. I spun around again and smiled at the teammate who warned me, just in time. I tried to recover as quick as possible, searching for the green-robed Seeker, which wasn't too far away.

With the adrenaline rushing through my veins from the near collision I quickly catched up with the opponent, who was still following the Snitch. He glanced over his shoulder and gritted his teeth. I spurted forward, passing the dumbfounded Seeker. Pressing myself back onto my broom to gain speed, the golden ball flew upwards. I quickly hoisted my broom to go upwards, my gaze concentrated on the small orb.

When it had reached enough hight it dived, to none of my surprise, steeply to the ground. I grinned to myself; diving was one of the things in Quidditch I liked most, even though with the risks involved. I pressed myself even closer to my broom, the wind whizzed in my ears, blocking out the cheers from the crowd. My vision became blurry; my eyes were watering. I should've worn goggles. The grass, now nothing more than a green blur, came closer. I heard Lee yell something through his microphone, only faintly.

I think I reacted faster than the small golden ball. Before it had stopped it's dive, I already did, now flying horizontally at a topspeed. As the Snitch now cut off it's dive, it was mere inches away from me, I could see it's thin wings and glimmering surface, hear it's dim buzzing. I streched my arm, reaching out. My fingers enclosed around the cold metal. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Cheers and roars came from everywhere, my teammates flew around me, patting my shoulder, yelling at me, smiling. With a grin on my face I lifted my arm and held the Snitch high, triumphantly. The Ravenclaws on the tribunes bursted out in a loud cheer. I glanced at the tribune were the bushy-haired Gryffindor stood, her eyes focussed on me, smiling broadly. The euphoria I felt had nothing to do with the fact that I captured the Snitch.

Me and my teammates lowered to the ground. It felt weird to touch the ground again and to walk instead of flying, but that didn't last long as I was hoisted up on the shoulders of my mates, they were shouting my name, and singing songs. I joined them as they carried me to the changingroom. The boys lowered me to my feet and left me alone in the cold and dark room. I switched on the light, undid myself from the sweaty Quidditch equipment and stepped gladly under the shower. I let the hot water soothe my muscles and warm my body up. Carefully, I examined, one of the many, bruises I'd gotten throughout the match; about five blue spots. The one on my right leg was the worst, it had an dark blue, almost purple, color and it was extremely painful at touch. Stupid Bludgers. Usually when I'm bruised like this, my teammates advice me to go to Miss Pomfrey, but I never do. I don't know why, but I think it gives character, shows how much you're putting into the game- shows guts. Then they say I'm nuts. I wonder what she'll think about it; I mean, if she wanted me to heal them, I would. For her I'd do everything.

I put on my casual clothes; dark jeans and a warm sweater and walked out of the dampy room, out of the corridor and through the door that led outside, my broom in my hands. Fresh, cold air reached my lungs as I inhaled deeply. The gravel crackled as I walked over the path to the broomcloset. I turned around one of the massive wooden pillars which held the tribune standing. The girl that stood there caught me off-guard and my heart jumped up.

'Nice game, Cho,' she said, smiling warmly, though I could see it was feigned.

I quickly took in her beautiful appearance. She was dressed in her casual clothes, for it was weekend. Black jeans, a brown, woolen sweater and her scarlet-gold Gryffindor scarf. Her curly hair was a bit dishevelled by the wind, but still as cute as ever. I had a hard time focussing on the conversation, as I was immediatly lost in her golden brown pools that they call eyes.

'Er, thanks,' I replied smiling back, wondering what she was doing here; was she waiting for me?

I walked past her, stuck the key in the door and turned it, opening the heavy wooden door. She watched me as I set my broom on it's place and closed the door again. I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the nerves that suddenly overtook me. I'd never been alone with her.

'You seemed a bit distracted though,' she said, as if the silence was never there. Thinking for a decent answer, I turned to her, the door clicking shut behind me.

'Well, er,' the words didn't came. The look in her eyes, those brown glinting orbs, made my thoughts go blank and made my stomach knot together. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a frown, which was oh-so cute. Focus Cho. Don't screw this up.

All of a sudden my brain cleared. Just do it. Tell her.

'I saw you looking you know,' she continued, stepping towards me, one of her thick eyebrows raised. She was now so close that I could see the freckles that adorned her face and my heartbeat increased fast. I could smell her scent; fresh and sweet, like I'd imagined it would be, but even better than I could've ever hoped.

'Harry thought you were looking at him, but you weren't, now were you?'

My brain didn't react quite as fast as my body. Without any warning, I grabbed her wrists, pushed her, maybe a bit too forceful, against the pillar and kissed her. My heart was beating against my chest, I felt dizzy from the heat that overwhelmed me and a blush crept up to my cheeks. At first she struggled to get out of my grip, but that was only a mere second for I broke the kiss quickly. I couldn't risk any mistakes. If this was not the biggest one I ever made, for that matter. When I pulled back, the cute red colour on her cheeks wasn't just the cold. Neither was mine. My heart was racing in it's chest, my breathing was heavy and the adrenaline rushed through my blood. She tastes sweet.

'I can't get you off my mind,' I panted, breathless for some reason, still pinning her against the pillar. Her eyes stared into mine, piercing through, and I thought she was going to burst out in tears any second. She seemed to process what just happened, her mouth half open, ready to speak. But no words came.

All of a sudden, she leaned forward and kissed me back. My stomach gave a pleasant lurch as I cupped her cheeks, which were emitting heat. I felt her hands over my sweater, then under, roaming across my bare back. The sensation of her bare skin against mine sent shivers down my spine and I can't even describe how I felt. I entangled my fingers in her hair and hand was fondling one of her buttocks. Hold back now, don't you do anything stupid Cho. So, I broke the kiss- reluctantly, and gazed into the deep, chestnut brown eyes of Hermione.

It didn't seem like I made a mistake then.


	2. Chapter 2 Triggered

____

____

_****_

_**A/n: Next chapter, as I told you! Hehe, I had this one laying around in dA for a while ^^ Anyways, I hope the characters are a bit better than the last chapter. I'm already working on the third chapter, though I think that it'll take a bit more time to finish it. I do not own the Harry Potter series or the characters used.

* * *

**_

_~Chapter two - Triggered~_

The next morning, I saw her as I walked down the staircase. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table in her regular robes, eating her breakfast while reading the _Daily Prophet_, Harry and Ron sitting on her left side. Images of the Quidditch match flashed through my head and made me smile. Finally, things had worked out. I'll visit her once I finish my breakfast.

My eyes never left her as I made my way to my own house table, sitting amongst the Ravenclaws. Some students greeting me happily- I mumbled them a good-morning back, feeling a little drowsy, since I hadn't caught any sleep the last night. I kept on thinking about Hermione. Everything about her made me fall head over heels for her; she has a gorgeous figure; slim and mildly yet beautifully curvacious. Her heavy curls which accent her slightly freckled face make me smile everytime I see her and her deep-brown, friendly eyes glint like no other. The way she laughs makes my heart melt, I could listen for hours to her beautiful British accent and I wish I could bottle her pleasant scent.

She glanced up from her newspaper and she caught my gaze. I smiled warmly at her, my heart thumped in my chest. For a few seconds, she just stared at me. Then, she looked away, as if hurt. My smile faded quickly and stomach turned around. I left my toast for what it was, suddenly not hungry anymore.

The clock struck nine and the lessons began. More than half of the students left their house tables, on their way to class. Luckily for me, my Herbology lessons dropped out because of the severe cold that lingered in the greenhouses. Also, professor Babblings had called in sick the other day, so my Ancient Runes lessons dropped out as well, giving me a full day off. Hermione, being in the same Ancient Runes class at me, stood up as well. Usually, when she would've had a free hour, she spent it in her common room making homework or in the library.

Guessing on the library, I rose from the wooden bench and walked trough the hall, up the stairs and reached the corridor that led to the library. I had to talk to her.

* * *

It was very quiet in the large room, which was quite unusual. It gave me chills, but I blamed those on the nerves. Madam Pince glanced and me and nodded curtly.

With the hope of finding Hermione amongst the books, I walked through the corridors of high shelves, wishing fiercly to catch a glimpse of the Gryffindor, with her nose between a book.

When I'd reached the end, well, the passage to the Forbidden Section, I sank to my knees and leaned my back against one of the many shelves, a deep sigh escaping from my throat and a hollow feeling in my stomach. She wasn't here. Of course not. She probably knew I wanted to see her while she didn't, guessing from her reaction at breakfast, and had gone to the Gryffindor common room. My arms snaked around my legs and pulled them close to me, and I rested my head on my knees. I've screwed it all up. All my chances of being with Hermione, gone, just because I reacted too damn fast. What was I thinking, kissing her right away? I knew she wouldn't feel the same.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes and roll over my cheeks, dripping on my robes.

* * *

'Cho?'

I heaved up my head, my heart jumping up as I recognized that soft voice, glancing in the eyes of no one other than Hermione; her eyebrows lifted in compassion, her eyes uncertain. I quickly wiped away my tears with my sleeve, but she'd already seen them. How long have I been sitting here?

She stepped closer to me, got to her knees and placed herself against the shelf opposite of mine. Her eyes were casted downwards and her fingers were fidgeting with the hem of her robes. Neither one of us said anything. I felt nerves in my stomach rise up again.

'I just- I wanted to talk to you,' she spoke bluntly, her eyes resting upon mine for a second before she flickered those bronze orbs down again. I didn't know wether to be happy or sad about that, but I let her continue.

'About.. well, yesterday,' she said, her eyes now fixed on mines. Her gaze seemed to pierce through my mind.

'I understand,' I spoke, my voice unrecognizable as my own, dry and hollow, 'I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have kissed you, I didn't know what I was thinking.'

Before I knew it, another tear made it's way down my cheek, quickly followed by more.

'I didn't mean to Hermione,' I continued, my voice now shaky, unstable, 'I didn't mean ..to hurt you.'

Embarrassed, hurt and offended, I buried my face in the thick fabric of my robes, as if finding comfort within them. They were cold though. A moment passed, I don't know how long, and I thought the brunette had already left. Then, I felt a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder. Her touch, even though through my robe, gave me goosebumps.

'It's not all your fault you know,' she said, her voice pitched softly, full of compassion, 'I mean- I kissed you back, didn't I?'

I lifted my head out of my robes. She was kneeling before me, but, afraid to look her in the eye, I casted my eyes downward. When she noticed that I didn't react, she spoke again.

'It's just that.. I-' she sighed, 'I don't know what to think about it all.'

'That seems reasonable,' I responded, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand. The girl in front of me still had her eyes fixed on me, but her thoughts were somewhere else.

'But, I do know one thing,' she said, her body now closing in on mine, 'I didn't kiss you back for no reason.'

My heart suddenly jumped up in my chest, and trying to act as calm as I could, I looked up at Hermione. She placed her other hand also on my shoulder, and her face came closer, so that I had to look at her straight, her brown eyes meeting mine. My breath hitched in my throat as she came even closer, I felt my blood rush to my cheeks, my heart still beated rapidly. I suddenly felt extremely hot and her physical closeness was almost too much. Her scent made it's way in my nostrils, it was so lovely it was infatuatious. For what seemed like forever, she just stared at me. Then, she spoke again.

'It _did_ trigger _something_.'________


	3. Chapter 3 Annoyance

__

**____**

**__**

**_A/n: Here's chapter numer three! Uh, it's a bit repetetive and all, but I wanted some time to explain Cho's thoughts.. I don't entirely like how it came out, cause when it comes to thoughts, I'm not the best ^^; Anyway, it's a bit short, but I'll make it upi for you in the next chapter! I do not own the Harry Potter series or the characters used.  
_**

* * *

___~Chapter three - Annoyance~_

The next few days passed by in a haze, all blurring into one vague memory. The only thing I remember was the time I had spent with Hermoine. She had insisted to work things out between the two of us whenever we had the time to do so. Hermione, being as stubborn as she is, visited me every now and then at lunch and dinner so we could talk. About my feelings, and hers. It bothered me. At first, I was happy about it; I mean, I had a chance to be around her. I thought that maybe, she would eventually confess or something. But besides the obviously awkward meetings, nothing happened, and we both knew that this wasn't going to change anything.

As I followed Hermione to the quiet place we always went, I decided to tell her that this was useless. We sat down on the stone bench at the end of the hall and the voices coming from the Great Hall slowly faded away to a soft background noise. We sat there in silence for some time, neither of us had anything to say. Which was logical. We've spent hours here, discussing whatever came up in our minds. But now that our questions were answered and our thoughts had been accepted, there wasn't really anything left to do but discuss what had already been brought up.

'Hermione, I don't think this is of any help anymore,' I blabbered out, feeling irritated. Her eyes shot in my direction, her brow furrowed.

'Why?'

'Because this isn't changing anything!'

'What? Of course it is. We've both got our answers right?'

'You might,' I retorted- much harsher than I thought I would, 'but I didn't.'

'You did! I told you why I kissed you back and-'

'Yeah, the ''heat of the moment'' huh? How do you think that feels?' I practically yelled and I stood up. I know I shoudn't be directing my anger towards her, but I couldn't help it. Once I had said what bothered me all this time, I couldn't help but get mad. I guess this is part of falling in love with someone who doesn't love you back. It sucks.

'But Cho-'

'What?' I snapped, clenching my fists. The brunette on the bench shut her mouth and her eyes flickered down. I know I had hurt her. Again. She was just trying to set things straight, she'd done nothing wrong. I was the guilty one. I was the one unable to change. Why couldn't I just let it go that she would never be mine?

'I'm sorry Hermione,' I said after a while, my voice trembling, 'I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I'm just..'

I sighed. It was of no use. I could try to explain, but that wouldn't help either. I think Hermione understood because she lifted her head back up-tears glistening in her eyes. My heart ached as I glanced at her and realized I was the one who had made her cry. I'm useless. My knees buckled and I sank to the floor. No, don't cry.

'Cho, are you okay?' Hermione asked, suddenly worried. She blinked away her tears and kneeled before me, one of her hands on my shoulder. I smiled through the tears that now ran over my face. It's so sweet how she cares about even though she knows that I love her. I nodded, brought my hand up to my cheeks and wiped away the tears. My eyes found their own way and fixed on hers. She gazed back at me and my stomach made a pleasant turn. A few seconds passed and then Hermione looked away, a slightly red color adorning her cheeks. She stood up and left me alone.

* * *

I sighed as I turned on my back. I couldn't catch any sleep. Not that I have been sleeping much these past few days. My mind was constantly occupied with Hermione and eveything about her. I simply couldn't stop thinking about her. And my pondering wasn't just about her the amazing person she is, but also about how things would be if she was mine. I have to admit though, I've even fantasised about her. I know I shouldn't and I hate myself for doing it, but once I start I can't help myself. I stared at the enchanted ceiling, where the stars flickered in the night sky and I wondered how cute Hermione's sleeping face must look like.

* * *

As I awoke from a dreamless sleep and pulled open my curtains, I saw that the dorm was empty, apart from me. I blinked the sleep away that engulfed me again and heaved myself up. My feet touched the cold stone floor and I stumbled to the bathroom. Once there I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and dressed myself before I went down to the Great Hall.

The Hall carried the echoes of my footsteps as I walked down the stairs, to my deserted house table, not many eyes following me. Breakfast was still being served, but I was anything but hungry. I poured myself a cup of pumpkin juice and the cold liquid calmed my stomach down. I took the goblet in my hand and twirled it around, the orange fluid rippling. I sunk back into my thoughts and my eyes fixed on something in the distance. I knew I had to let go of her once.  
There was no changing in how she felt towards me- and not in mine, or at least no for now. I've forgotten how it all started, now I think about it. I can't really remember why I fell in love with her. I rarely saw her and she was quite hostile towards me, probably because of Harry. But from one day on, I couldn't keep my eyes and my mind off her. The moment she'd walked into class, she caught my eye and I caught hers. I don't know what happened, but I felt a wonderful, pleasant feeling in my gut and my heart thumped against my chest. I didn't know what was going on because I only had that feeling once before, with Cedric. But this was stronger. But no matter how strong it was, I resisted it. I hated myself for liking another girl, I wasn't a lesbian- I couldn't be.  
Eventually, when the feelings didn't dissolve as I hoped they would, I just let them be. Hence, I even told my parents. Luckily, they were both okay with it and they even supported me. Though I had accepted it, I still thought the feelings for Hermione would drain away. They didn't. I didn't mind really, I was fine as long as she was happy, until that Quidditch match. Sighing, I got up from my seat and wandered off in the castle. How am I ever going to set this straight?


	4. Chapter 4 Coming around

**A/n: Like I said, here it is, chapter four! I had this one planned to publish earlier, but somehow it got delayed. Anyhow, Hermione's made a change of heart, much to Cho's delight. But can things be suddenly turned to a catastrophe? Hee~ read to find out! I do not own the Harry Potter series or the characters used.  


* * *

**

_~Chapter four - Coming around~_

Not knowing where my feet where taking me, I realized after a short while that I was heading towards the seventh floor. To the Gryffindor common room for that matter. Shaking my head, I spun around and descended the long staircase. Halfway on it, it budged and trembled. Great. Waiting for the vast block of stone to come to a halt on a different floor my eyes caught a glimpse of a head full of bushy hair. Craning my neck so fast I pulled a muscle, I realized it was just a lady in a painting. I have to stop this obsessive behavior.

The staircase thudded to a stop on the fifth floor and I continued my way. Not that I was going anywhere in particular, but walking clears my head and takes away the feeling that I have to do something.

'Cho?'

I spun my head around, this time not too fast and let my eyes feast on her beauty. There she was, her gorgeous body draped in her oversized robes, walking towards me with seemingly confident yet uncertain strides. She muttered me a ''hi'' and I whispered her one back, way too distracted. I can't understand that this feeling hasn't died out yet. Surely, I know how beautiful she is, but still every time I see her, she just takes my breath away.

'I er- I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit,' she added.

'Sure,' I replied, eager to listen to her velvet voice but afraid to talk to her about our ''problem'', 'do you want to sit down somewhere?'

'No, no, let's just walk.'

I nodded and we made our way back into the corridors. I was glad she decided to take a walk, afraid my clear thoughts might end when I sat down with her, when I didn't have my echoing footsteps to concentrate on instead of her face. After a short while, she stopped walking. I turned around- being a bit ahead of her and before I knew it, she had flung herself around my neck, burying her face in my neck so that all I could see was her bushy hair. Overwhelmed by this sudden move, my heart beating so hard against my chest she must've felt it thump right through my robes, I wasn't sure what to do. I felt her body shudder against mine- sending shivers down my own spine.

'I'm sorry Cho,' she murmured into my ear- goosebumps spreading all over my skin, 'I'm sorry.'

'What.. what's there to apologize for?' my reply came, surprising myself that I could still talk sanely with her so close, 'you've done nothing wrong.'

'I have. I've been hurting you all this time.. when there was no need to.'

Confusion struck me, as did a tiny spark of hope. My thoughts churned, trying to figure out what she meant. If someone was to say sorry for hurting you, it would've been me, not Hermione. So why was she apologizing? But somehow, I couldn't think of a decent answer. I then became aware of my limbs hanging useless next to my body while they should be wrapped around the Gryffindor and I did so, pressing her closer. She made no objection. My thought once again resumed their contemplating about what she meant, for as far as I was able of doing so. Accepting the fact I simply couldn't think sense, I diverted my attention back to Hermione, who broke the embrace and looked at me.

Totally unexpected and thus sending my heartbeat up again, she inched closer. Breathing hard all of a sudden, I felt my eyes shoot back and forth from her brown ones to her lips. I swallowed and tried to ask her what was wrong, but no words would pass my dry lips. Trying again, I quickly ran my tongue over my bottom lip- a movement she followed with her eyes, but it seemed as if I had forgotten how to talk. She then took my face in her hands and my cheeks burned against her cold skin. Her lips opened as she whispered my name, quietly, softly.

Closing my eyes in anticipation, I felt her lips press against mine. Her kiss was scared, uncertain, but the touch was all too good. My heart felt so heavy with love that it almost hurt and though I didn't want the kiss to end, she retreated.

'I- I think,' she stuttered, her cheeks flushed, 'I think I love you too.'

I don't know how I felt. All my emotions had collided against eachother as her sentence sank in. She loved me too. She loved me. Hermione, my crush, the girl I had been in love with for months now, loved me too. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I was too overwhelmed to stop them from rolling down my face and a smile cracked through my lips. Quickly wiping away the tears, I laughed- this time a happy one. She smiled too, making this moment even better. Not being able to express my feelings and emotions through words, I drew her back in a hug, planting my lips carefully on hers. She gladly welcomed them, her arms snaking around my waist.

* * *

I laid in my bed, unable to sleep. My thoughts wandered back to the afternoon, to Hermione's confession and everytime I thought about it I couldn't get the grin off my face. I don't think I've ever been this happy before.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up suddenly, being completely awake because I was able to see her again. We had said to meet eachother after classes on the school grounds, to take a stroll by the lake. Hermione had told me she still wanted to talk for a bit, which I understood. She still hadn't figured out completely how she felt, but I wasn't afraid she would turn her back on me.

Gulping down my breakfast and waiting impatiently for classes to end, I finally walked out into the outdoors, inhaling the fresh, cool air. Winter had eventually become milder in these past few months, making it even pleasant to take a walk.

I reached the lake quite quickly, running the last few feet upon seeing Hermione. She stood silently on the water's edge watching her own reflection shimmer on the surface. My reflection popped up beside her and I was unable to hold back my grin that seemed to be glued on my face since yesterday.

'Hi Cho,' she muttered and she too, smiled.

I replied with the same, taking a few steps forward, assuming she followed. I glanced at the water and saw Hermione's crooked reflection right behind mine. She paced up a bit, and proceeded to walk next to me.

'I hope I didn't surprise you too much yesterday,' she piped up, giving me a apologetic look.

'You did,' I laughed a bit, 'but that doesn't matter.'

She chuckled briefly- her sweet laugh makes my heart swell. We then continued to walk for a while, neither of us saying anything. Weird enough, it did feel kind of awkward while it really shouldn't. I guess I still needed some questions answered. Better ask them right now.

'What exactly made you think you..' I paused a second, 'love me too?'

'I don't know,' Hermione replied, eyebrows pulled together in thought, 'I'm not sure of what I'm feeling right now, but every time I thought and still think of you, I feel.. warm. I know it sounds stupid.'

A smile cracked through her lips and mine. Even though her answer was vague, I understood completely how she felt. It's undescribable, but you know it's love. Warm. That's exactly how it feels.

'How long have you felt that?' I proceeded.

'A while. But I didn't figure out immediately that it was directed towards you. I guess was just in denial.'

'Just take the time you need to finally understand your feelings,' I said, nodding to emphasize it. I wanted to be sure that her feelings were genuine and that she didn't feel forced to out them or feel them. She nodded too and smiled again. Then, out of the blue- and much to my delight, I felt her hand wrap itself around mine. Quickly checking the surroundings, I saw no one around, so I didn't retract my hand. Not that I was going to let go of it when someone was around though.

'Say, Cho,' Hermione said, breaking the silence, 'how long have you actually liked me?'

'I think I forgot,' I replied, hesitating a bit about telling her the truth. It had been almost four months, but I bet that would sound so very stupid and obsessive. Then again, telling lies to her, even these little ones, didn't seem right too.

'I guess about a month or four,' I then decided to tell her, turning my head a bit to the side so she won't see me blushing.

'Really?'

'Hmh,' I murmured, shaking my head, 'it's embarrassing isn't it?'

'I don't think so,' she replied, holding in her pace until we stood still, facing eachother. I gazed at her and unconciously, I was arching forward, too lost in her eyes to notice. She beat me though and pulled me in a hug. It felt so good to have Hermione return my embrace and I had never been happier to know that she meant those feelings. That she really loved me.

Hermione broke the embrace, but continued to hold on to me. I was sure to look around before I found her lips and I drew her body closer once more. The feeling of our lips melting together sent shivers down my body, and I felt hers tremble too. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip, forcing them open. I felt her breath in my mouth and then her tongue on mine. I couldn't help but moan inwardly as she continued to kiss me, her body quivering just like mine. She retracted for a moment, gasping to get air, but no more than that. Planting her open lips back on mine, our tongue-wrestling match continued.

I realized we'd been standing all the time, right in the sight of any student around, and I quickly let myself drop to the ground, taking the Gryffindor with me. I landed softly on the grass with her on top, and she seemed to have taken no notice of my action. Proceeding to kiss her, I once again forgot my surroundings and I felt like I was flying.

'Hermione?'

My heart must've sprang up and left my chest. I ripped myself away from Hermione's lips, my eyes wide with terror as I looked right into the face of Ron Weasley.


End file.
